extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Heruli
General Information Heruli is playable from January 1st, 2 to 833. Heruli borders the Jutes to the west. Heruli will later migrate down into Moravia during the Migration Period. See also: Jutes, Denmark Strategy From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Avoid angering the Herulian peasants at all costs, as they are extremely overpowered and will do a number on your troops, especially in the early stages of the game. Decisions Form Denmark (2-380) Requirements: * Primary Culture is Danish * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Scandinavia * Denmark does not exist * Is Not a a Nomad Nation * Is Not a Subject Nation * At Peace * Owns Cores On: ** Sjaelland (12) ** Fyn (14) ** Vestjylland (15) ** Nordjylland (1984) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Denmark * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to Skaneland, Jutland, and Denmark areas * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Scandinavia (2-380) Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Scandinavian Culture Group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Scandinavia does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 65 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** Stockholm (1) ** Skane (6) ** Vastergotland (7) ** Sjaelland (12) ** Jylland (15) ** Akershus (17) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Scandinavia * Gain 10 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Scandinavian Region * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Germany (380-833) Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 15 * Is Not a Subject Nation * Is Not a Nomad Nation * Is Not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Ostpreussen Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Set government rank to Empire * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reform Government Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** is in the Christian ** is in the Muslim group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Feudal Monarchy Tech Reform (2-600) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Tech Group is changed to "Western" * Unit Types change to "Western" Norse Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +25% National Sailors Modifier # -15% Ship Costs Ideas: # Viking Raids: +15% Morale of Navies # Norse Exploration: +40% Colonial Range & Global Settler Increase # Norse Colonization: +1 Colonists & Can Recruit Explorers and Conquistadors # Adopt Feudal System: +10% Production Efficiency # Valhalla Awaits: +15% Morale of Armies # Encouraged Fishing: +10% Goods Produced Modifier # Implement Hogting: -10% Stability Cost Modifier Ambitions: # +5% Discipline Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Western countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Norse countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Tribes Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Nordic countries